The field of medicine has long been concerned with healing tissue damage such as that which may be brought on by disease or trauma. Numerous treatment modalities have been introduced over the years, including more recently the development of wound treatment through the use of negative (or sub-atmospheric) pressure, pioneered by Drs. Argenta and Morykwas and set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,081 and 5,636,643, as well as US Published Application Nos. 2003/0225347, 2004/0039391, and 2004/0122434, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Although the application of either continuous or intermittent negative pressure wound therapy as specified in the aforementioned patents demonstrates an increased rate of healing as compared to traditional methods, an enduring goal of medical treatment remains healing of wounded or damaged tissue as quickly as possible. Consequently, there remains a need in the field of medicine for devices and techniques that expedite the healing of injured or wounded tissue.